Green Hill After School Club
by Candy-SpiCa
Summary: Un grupo de amigos de toda la vida y sus historias escolares donde una situación de todos los días puede transformarse en desastre! Comedia y romance
1. Día 0

Se creería que los últimos años de secundaria son los más atareados, hay mucho que hacer: elegir carreras, actividades extra, viajes y en medio de todo eso hay que aprobar las asignaturas. Pero era todo lo contrario para este grupo de amigos. Tenían tanto tiempo libre y tan pocas aspiraciones (o al menos no se daban cuenta de ellas) que comenzaron un club después de clases que se trataba de nada. La idea le sonó genial a Sonic cuando apuntó a todos en el formulario de ingreso. Estuvo comentándolo una semana, hasta se convirtió en un chiste recurrente.

-Recuerden que están invitados a mi club, chicos

-¿Club de qué? Ya estoy ocupado con la biblioteca –dijo Tails sentándose en el piso del patio.

-Esa biblioteca, podríamos mandarla a volar –bueno, Silver no se llevaba bien con los libros de todas formas.

-No tengo nada que hacer realmente… no suena mal –dijo Knuckles.

Sonic se reía, pero de algo se olvidaba..

-¿No se te olvidó lo que decía el formulario? "Especificar razón del club" –le preguntó Amy.

-Ya se me ocurrió una el otro día –Sonic sonreía–. Pero en realidad no es que quiera hacer algo puntual y… –se quedó en el medio de la palabra.

-¿Y..? –Amy se le acercó.

-Ya lo registré, están todos anotados y empezamos la semana que viene –su voz se empezaba a hacer cada vez más pequeñita.

Hubo un segundo de silencio. Rouge frunció el ceño. Blaze tenía su característico tic en el ojo que indicaba que iba a matar. Silver empezó a gritar por explicaciones, todos lo siguieron y mientras eso pasaba, Shadow tomó lo que tenía más cerca para lanzárselo a Sonic en la cabeza.

-¡Hey, hey! Auch.. –el grupo hablaba más bajo pero seguían quejándose.

Sonic se evadió mentalmente por un momento y sonó el timbre que terminaba el receso.

-Pues yo no puedo quedarme todos los días –dijo Rouge poniéndose de pie–. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Yo tampoco, ya sabes como es la señora de la biblioteca –Tails hizo un gesto de horror.

-Perdón –Sonic suspiró– solamente pensé que podíamos pasar un rato juntos de vez en cuando. Va a ser divertido.

-Por mí está bien –Amy consolaba a Sonic–. Sería como un grupo de estudio, ¿No?

-¡Ahh eso es peor! –gritó Silver mientras levantaba su botella-proyectil del piso– ¿Es obligatorio?

-Vamos, hay que darle el beneficio de la duda –dijo Amy a Blaze.

-…

-Aunque sea por una semana.. –Amy miraba a Blaze buscando convencerla.

-…

-Esto no va a durar ni una semana –le dijo Shadow mientras caminaba.

-Está. Bien –Blaze respiraba pesadamente–. Vamos a hacerlo.

-¡Sii! –Amy abrazó a su amiga.

-Más te vale que pase algo interesante o sino vas a caer, Sonic –dijo Silver golpeándolo ligeramente con la botella otra vez.

* * *

 **Año nuevo, fic nuevo! Llevo desde enero del año pasado escribiendo partes de esta historia y no tiene sentido hacerlo si no empiezo a publicarla. Esta es una comedia/romance ligera así que no esperen nada épico de otro mundo xD (o tal vez si?) Solamente es para pasarla bien!**

 **Candy~**


	2. (No tan) gran primer día

-¡Trajimos la comida! –dijo Silver entrando con Knuckles al salón

Era la una y la mayoría de los estudiantes del primer turno ya se habían ido, pero no este club, a menos que quisieran tener el record de rendirse en el primer día.

-¡Menos mal! –dijo Rouge, que había llegado primero con Amy– Si me voy a quedar aquí, espero almorzar de vez en cuando

Poco después llegó el resto y empezaron a comer.

-¿Estás filmando? –le preguntó Sonic a Amy que tenía el teléfono en mano.

Le hizo una señal con el pulgar levantado.

-¡Muy bien! Quiero tener registro de nuestra primera reunión.

-Ay basta.. sáquenme de aquí –Blaze se tomaba la cara con las manos dramáticamente–. ¡No te rías! –apuntó a Sonic con el dedo.

-Creo que me conviene

-Gracias por venir a nuestro club de cosas random… ¿Un aplauso para la cámara por favor? –pidió Sonic.

Tails y Silver tuvieron un ataque de risa y Amy dejó de grabar.

-Esto va a ser horrible pero tengo que discutir los asuntos administrativos de esto –dijo Sonic, trayendo algunos papeles–. Ya decidí quién va a ser presidente.

-¿Tú? –adivinó Knuckles.

-Jajaja obvio que no. Me lo van a agradecer cuando alguno de nosotros haga algo estúpido ¡Blaze es la elegida!

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó tratando de no ahogarse.

-Eres la más responsable de nosotros que no tiene nada más que hacer –dijo Sonic–.

-Creo que tengo suficiente tratando de que éste estudie para los exámenes –dijo molesta apuntando a Silver.

-¿Qué eres su mamá? Además no es la gran cosa, solamente necesito a una buena estudiante para que dé la cara por todos nosotros.

-Piensa en el poder… –dijo Silver malévolamente.

-No hay mucho poder que mantener sobre ustedes, en serio –dijo Shadow.

-Exactamente ¡Por favor Blaze! Solamente es tu nombre –le rogó Sonic.

Blaze aceptó después de mucho rogar.

-Tails, si no te importaría ser tesorero… si algún día necesitamos uno.

-No creo que necesitemos eso pero puedes poner mi nombre.

-Ahora bien, esta es la parte difícil. Necesitamos entregar un reporte mensual, una pequeña explicación de lo que hicimos en el mes. No es mucho pero necesito a alguien, que pueda mentir lo más descaradamente posible y sin remordimientos –Sonic estaba serio, haciendo gestos con las manos.

"Yo voto por Sonic" "¿Qué no estabas hablando de ti mismo?" "Sep, eres el hombre para el trabajo" dijeron Rouge, Shadow y Knuckles al mismo tiempo.

-Solo sepan que duele que se burlen del fundador –dijo antes de escribir su nombre.

Después de eso hubo un rato largo de silencio y aburrimiento. Miraban memes en el celular, jugaban alguna cosa, Blaze se puso a hacer su tarea para el día siguiente…

-Y.. ¿Quieren salir temprano hoy? –preguntó Sonic. Y todos se pusieron de pie en ese momento.

-¡Por fin!

-¡Gracias a Dios!

Se fueron caminando juntos a sus casas ese día.

* * *

 **El plan es actualizar una vez por semana, pero como ya tenía esta parte escrita, no podía esperar un día más -w-**

 **Me encantaría deshacerme de estos primeros dos caps pero no se me ocurría mejor forma de comenzar. Ya a partir de aquí comienza la bizarreada! El próximo episodio, Silver y Knux se meten en un lío! Bueno, si termino de escribirlo primero xD**

 **~Candy~**


	3. Atrapados

¡En un grupo con Knuckles! Silver esperaba que le tocara con alguien que sí quisiera hacer las cosas por él.. casi siempre Blaze. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse de su asiento, hasta que la profesora les obligó a ir a buscar la bibliografía a la biblioteca. Se acordó de que Sonic y Shadow estaban en grupo juntos y se sintió un poco mejor.

Se arrastraron por los pasillos un rato, en el camino se encontraron con Amy que les hizo un gesto de burla al pasar. Ja ja, que gracioso. Para ser un instituto promedio, la biblioteca sí que era grande, casi como la mitad de la escuela. Muchos estantes, lugar para sentarse, casilleros, una sala de cristal y un silencio cuasi-sepulcral que lo hacía más aburrido.

Había un grupo de niños con su maestra, charlando y leyendo cuentos infantiles.

-Uff ojalá la vida fuera tan fácil para nosotros

Silver se acercó al grupo mientras Knuckles iba a preguntar por el libro que necesitaban.

-Hey, conozco ese libro –miró por sobre el hombro de uno de ellos– la tortuga le gana a la liebre la última carrera.

-Uh.. –el niño lo miraba ¿Spoiler?

-¡Disculpa! –gritó Silver mientras Knuckles lo arrastraba del brazo.

-Ya deja de arruinar infancias, este es el código del libro

* * *

El lugar era enorme y encontrar el estante con el código específico iba a ser una larga tarea. Y así fue como dieron vueltas tratando averiguar donde estaba, sobre todo porque los libreros no estaban ordenados de forma alfabética ¿Cómo es que la G está junto a la S?

Mientras tanto…

-Scourge…

-Está bien, dime quien fue

-¡Ese es! –dijo el niño apuntando a Silver, que estaba de espaldas buscando entre los estantes

-Me voy a asegurar de que tenga su merecido –dijo un erizo verde.

* * *

El recorrido llegó hasta las paredes de la sala silenciosa. En la sala de cristal al fondo del edificio, no se podía hacer ruido a la hora de estudiar. La búsqueda de Knuckles y Silver aún no terminaba… pero estaban acercándose un librero que coincidía con el código.

-¡Oh, ahí está! –Knuckles tomó el libro del estante.

-Al fin nos va… –Silver forcejeó con el picaporte– ¿Qué? Ugh –tiró con mas fuerza pero la puerta no abría.

-¿No abre?

Knuckles intentó también pero no hubo caso. _"Ay no"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Oye necesito este libro –se acercó una chica al mostrador.

-Espera un momento y lo traigo –Tails revisó los archivos del ordenador y fue a buscarlo.

" _El turno de la tarde es tan aburrido!"_ el zorrito se quejaba pero hacía su labor. Después de medio año en este trabajo, ya conocía todas las ubicaciones de los códigos. No valía la pena irse ahora.

Tails caminaba por la amplia sala con el libro que la chica necesitaba, cuando se le ocurrió mirar a su derecha. Allí estaban Silver y Knuckles. _"¿Qué hacen en la sala silenciosa?"_ pensó. De repente Silver lo vio y empezaron a golpear el cristal haciendo gestos, como los náufragos que eran en la biblioteca ese día. Tails no se movió, era tal su desconcierto que no había expresión en su rostro. Se le acercó la chica que buscaba el libro y se lo quitó de las manos.

-¡Tails! ¡Tails! Ábrenos ya

-¡Creo que voy a enloquecer en este silencio!

-…si ya voy

* * *

 **¡Pero que día mas normal! Lo que me da mas pena es que al final no pudieron entregar su tarea :'( Esta historia se me ocurrió el año pasado, cuando tuve que visitar mil bibliotecas para aprobar una clase (excepto que no me quedé encerrada)**

 **Mi meta para esta semana es vencer la flojera, tengo que reescribir el próximo cap... bueno ya no los molesto más, hasta la próxima!**

 **~Candy~**


	4. Pyre

-Y entonces me dice _"¿Tienes lo que te pedí?"_ , y yo _"Duh, no voy a conseguirte eso, es ilegal"_ –se reía Rouge mientras entraba al salón del club.

-Empiezo a dudar de tus amigos –decía Shadow, siguiéndola.

-Tranquilo, no eres el más raro.

-...Eso está mal

Con una voz aguda, había una gatita rosa sentada en la mesa. Traía su mochila y unos cuadernos de la escuela. Rouge y Shadow se sentaron muuy lentamente.

-Si hacen eso no son tus amigos. Y no hay que aprovecharse de la gente –dijo la chica, muy orgullosa.

-Humm.. ¿Y quién eres para hablarme así niña? –Rouge estaba perpleja, no tenía paciencia.

-¡Pyre! Me gusta dar consejos

" _¿De quién es esta niña, quien tuvo un hijo y lo trajo aquí?"._ Tranquila Rouge, calma…

-¡No te rías! –le gritó a Shadow que fallaba en tratar de no reír.

-Jajaja, te lo dijo

-¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Cómo te trata la vida chico? –Pyre tenía una forma muy graciosa de hablar.

-Si, ¿Qué hay de ti Shadow? –dijo Rouge con una sonrisa vengativa.

-Meh, bastante normal –se encogió de hombros. Su vida no era interesante.

-¿Amigos?

-Creo que me odia –dijo señalando a Rouge–. Ya se le pasará.

-¿Amor?

-Ella… no, no voy a hablar de eso –ARREPENTIMIENTO INSTANTÁNEO. Aborten la misión.

-¡Aah! –Rouge gritó–. ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

Era la primera vez que hablaba así de alguien, tenía que saber. _"¿No soy yo, verdad? Nah, claro que no"._

-Hehe –a Pyre le gustaba el drama–. ¿Cómo es ella?

-Es linda, supongo… –ya se arrepentiría de abrir la bocota en otro momento–. Le gusta alguien más.

-¡Tienes que decirle antes de que sea tarde!

-Esto es muy lindo pero ¡Exijo saber quién es! –Rouge volvió a gritar. Una alarma sonó en su teléfono–. Oh… ya tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Puedes ir yendo porque no voy a decírtelo

-Soy tu mejor amiga ¿Cómo no puedo saber?

Rouge se puso de pie y juntó sus cosas en un berrinche. Con la cabeza en alto y muy ofendida, dijo adiós y se fue.

-… ¿Cuándo vienen tus padres por ti?

-Aún falta un rato para mi transporte –respondió Pyre–. Mi hermana no viene hoy.

Hermana… gata… ¿Cómo no lo adivinó antes?

-¿Eres hermana de Blaze?

-¡Sí! Pero ya enserio, ¿Qué cosas le gustan a esa chica? –no iba a ser fácil escapar de esta niña.

-Es más bien romántica, creo… el amor no es lo mío

-¡Tienes que seguir intentando! No todo está decidido aún –Pyre sonrió.

* * *

Finalmente después de dos largas horas, llegó el transporte de Pyre. Silver y Sonic.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Sonic a Shadow.

-Le gusta hablar –dijo Shadow desplomándose en la mesa–. Deberías irte antes de que empiece a psicoanalizarte.

-Jaja ¿En serio? Pues a escapar

-¡Tío Silver! –saludó Pyre.

-¡Hola! Toma tus cosas que ya nos vamos

-… ¿Tío? –preguntó Sonic con su mejor cara de sarcasmo.

-Así me dice ella –se ofendió Silver.

-Veo que la estás entrenando bien para cuando seas menos cobarde

-Muévanse que quiero irme –apuró Shadow.

* * *

 _En el camino a casa…_

-Oye Pyre ¿Sabes… si a Blaze le gusta alguien?

-¿Huh? Creo que sí… espera… ¡Te gusta! –la niña lanzó un grito que le rompió los tímpanos.

* * *

 **¿Conocen esos fics que se van al hiatus? Bueno yo los inventé xD Ojalá las cosas se escribieran solas**

 **Nooo esta historia no termina todavía! Aunque no se cuando será el próximo capítulo**

 **~Candy~**


	5. ¡Ve despacio!

_**Aclaracion:** En este AU Nicole, Bunnie y Sally están en último año de secundaria y tienen un año más que los protagonistas, que están en quinto. (Bueno a excepción de algunos, pero eso lo veremos más adelante)_

* * *

Lunes: Trabajo práctico. Martes: Lección. Jueves: Examen. Viernes… ¿Qué había el viernes?

-¡Sally! ¡SALLY!

La ardilla dio un salto, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Bunnie, una coneja naranja, la miraba expectante sosteniendo su revista de cuestionarios semanales. En la página abierta decía: _"¿Cómo es tu pareja ideal?"_

-Última pregunta… ¿Cómo te defines a ti misma? A: Decidida. B: Dulce y tierna. C: Carismática

Sally aún no respondía. Tenía mil cosas en la mente, cuando se ofreció para organizar la graduación de sexto año no pensó en todos los problemas que debía resolver. Su otra amiga Nicole, una lince de cabello negro, tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer además de tests tontos.

-Ya deja eso –dijo Nicole–. ¿Dónde va a ser la fiesta de graduación? Hay que resolver esto ya.

-Si tan solo todos se pusieran de acuerdo… ¿El club nocturno o el salón de fiestas? –Sally ya sabía que quería, pero la decisión era grupal.

-Todos quieren bailar, ¡El club! –sonrió Bunnie, pero la alegría no duró mucho–. …Eh… ese chico raro está viniendo para aquí.

-¿Otra vez? –Nicole estaba cansada.

Sally respiró aliviada. Por supuesto, Sonic. En el medio de tanto agobio y discusión, su actitud relajada era lo que necesitaba para despejarse. Se estaba terminando el receso.

-Shh. Sally –Bunnie le dio un golpecito en el hombro–. Todavía no me respondiste la pregunta del cuestionario.

-Es la A.

-Desde que entramos a su salón a vender entradas para la fiesta.. no deja de perseguirnos –se quejó Nicole–. ¿Qué rayos quiere?

-¿No es obvio? –dijo Bunnie, mientras Sally se ponía de pie para ir a hablarle.

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Sonic.

-Aún no decidimos donde va a ser la fiesta y luego hay que planear la recepción y los trajes y…

-Hey tranquila. Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, pero ve despacio –dijo con una sonrisa–. ¿Cuánto falta?

-Medio año, ya es hora de resolver esto –dijo Sally decidida–. ¿Me acompañas a visitar el salón después de clases?

* * *

Estaban algo silenciosos en el bus, pero no era incómodo. Al menos no para Sally, porque Sonic pasaba por un momento de nervios inusual. _"Estoy siendo gracioso? Tengo que decir algo"._ No era el fin del mundo y él lo sabía.

Sally solo estaba disfrutando el momento de quietud, lejos de sus problemas. No le importaba que apenas lo conocía, o que era un bromista. Era tan fácil pasar un buen rato a su lado…

El salón de fiestas se veía enorme, con una gran entrada. Los recibió un empleado, comenzó a mostrarles el lugar mientras Sally hacía las preguntas. Todo el decorado del lugar era color marfil y oro, elegante.

-Es muy lindo –dijo Sally, mientras pasaban por el salón de baile.

-Es el salón más grande en el que he estado –la mirada de Sonic iba a todas partes–. Bueno, el único.

-… Y afuera tenemos un parque –dijo el señor a cargo.

Abrió un ventanal en el final de la sala y los llevó a un hermoso jardín exterior. Caminos de piedra, farolas, bancas y mucho verde; desde el césped hasta los arbustos y flores alrededor. Vallas con enredaderas cercaban la propiedad. Definitivamente el lugar más hermoso de todos.

-De esta forma pueden tener la recepción afuera, y pasar adentro más tarde…

-No –dijo Sally hablando con ella misma–. Quiero las puertas abiertas toda la noche. Así, la gente podrá disfrutar de un espacio más tranquilo. Ya tomé mi decisión, la fiesta será aquí.

Mientras repasaban los contratos y terminaban la reservación; Sonic seguía afuera, pensando en la personalidad decisiva de Sally y lo capaz que era. Realmente le gustaba eso de ella.. _"Pff, ella no me gusta, idiota"._

-¿Sonic, ya nos vamos? –Sally vino a buscarlo.

-Okey… Hey, el lugar es increíble, todos lo pasarán genial –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tú y tus amigos vendrán, cierto?

-Seguro, no me lo perderé por nada

Sally sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño salto. Emprendieron el regreso y le llegó un mensaje de Bunnie.

" _Eyy, olvidaste el resultado del cuestionario! ¡Este chico te hace reír mucho! Sorpresas y amor. Como un súper mejor amigo, pero si te mira con dulzura podrías sucumbir a su encanto…"_

* * *

 **Long time no see!**  
 **Hehe, aquí es cuando les digo que va a haber sonally y todos dejan de leer u.u Al fin logré terminar este cap despues de dos meses xD estaba algo estancada. Hasta el próximo milenio o semana**

 **~Candy~**


	6. Jugando a las escondidas! Parte 1

**Jugando a las escondidas parte 1: ¿Un cambio de reglas?**

-¿Te acuerdas de esa vez en tercer grado en que me ganaste a las escondidas?

-Aquí va de nuevo.. –rezongó Blaze–. ¿No puede pasar un año sin que te quejes de eso?

-Silver, ya pasaron como cinco años –dijo Sonic.

-¿Y qué pasó? –Rouge quería saber.

-¡Hizo trampa! –se puso de pie y lo enfrentó.

-¿Quien dijo que no me podía esconder en el armario? –Sonic también se puso de pie.

-¿Del mismo cuarto donde estaba contando?

-¡Todo se valía, teníamos diez años!

Ellos casi nunca peleaban, pero esa era una deuda pendiente. Una deuda de honor.

-Estaba guardando esto para el día en que nos graduáramos pero veo que no puedes esperar otro año, ¿Quieres la revancha?

-¿Ahora? –preguntó Silver desconfiado.

-Esta vez tú te escondes y yo te busco

* * *

-Ok aquí van las reglas: el territorio del instituto está permitido, excepto salir afuera y no se puede entrar en ningún salón ¿Entendieron ustedes dos? –dijo Knuckles miró a Sonic y a Silver.

-Participación o-bli-ga-to-ria –remarcó Sonic, antes de que se quejaran–. No quieren perderse la final del siglo.

-¿En serio? ¿Me van a incluir en esto por esa tonta pelea? –dijo Rouge.

-Puedes buscarme y yo me escondo –apuró a decir Knuckles.

Por alguna razón quería que Rouge jugara. Y ella aceptó, feliz de poder destruirle el ego una vez más.

-Cuando atrapen a alguien, tienen que traerlo de vuelta al salón del club

Como eran muchos se dividieron en grupos de cuatro, unos se esconderían y el resto los iban a buscar. Silver estaba por quejarse, tenían ventaja los demás, pero este era un asunto entre Sonic y él y mientras pudieran resolver eso, estaría conforme. El juego comenzaba en el patio.

-El que sobreviva a ese equipo y no lo atrapen, gana –Knuckles señaló al grupo que iba a buscar– y tiene mis respetos.

-De espaldas todos. Voy a contar hasta 30 y cuando me dé vuelta, no quiero verte –Sonic miró a Silver, ambos desafiantes.

Sonic empezó a contar. Silver, Amy, Knuckles y Tails fueron a esconderse.

-¡Suerte Silver! –gritó Amy. Y él hizo una seña con el pulgar levantado.

* * *

Del otro lado del patio, Sonic terminaba de contar y el grupo empezaba a caminar. Blaze y Shadow sin muchas ganas.

-Muy bien, tenemos que separarnos… ¿Qué? –Sonic se dio cuenta de que Blaze quería matarlo.

-¿Es necesario arreglar esto ahora?

-Fue idea suya, no mía. Ahora –tomó a Shadow del brazo y empezó a caminar–, al primer piso príncipe de los emos. Ustedes revisen en planta baja por un rato.

-¿Ya te dije que te odio? –Shadow se soltó del agarre de Sonic mientras subían las escaleras.

-Todo el tiempo –se detuvo en el primer piso–. Uno de los dos va a encontrar a Silver. Y cuando eso pase, voy a ser el campeón del mundo. Yo voy por este pasillo y tú por allá.

Sonic le dio un empujón hacia la derecha y él siguió de largo. Shadow miró al techo y suspiró. Empezó a caminar, mirando hacia todos lados. Estaba llegando casi al final del pasillo cuando vio los balcones del primer piso y se detuvo.

-Ya te vi, Rose

Amy se asomó desde su escondite en un hueco entre el borde del balcón y la pared del pasillo. Era un buen lugar para esconderse pero no había mucho espacio, seguramente había visto su cabeza desde afuera. Pareció rendirse (bueno, eso pensaba él) y volvió al interior del pasillo trepando por la pared haciéndolo ver muy fácil considerando que tenía el uniforme puesto.

-Bien, volvamos –Shadow se dio la vuelta aliviado de haber terminado con su parte del juego.

"Cuando atrapen a alguien, tienen que traerlo de vuelta al salón del club" había dicho Knuckles.

-No

" _No dijo_ cómo _tenía que volver. No quiero perder."_ , pensó Amy.

-Tienes que atraparme primero

Shadow se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué había dicho? Amy dio tres pasos al frente.

-Eso no está en las reglas –murmuró lo más civilizadamente posible.

-… ¿Entonces no te crees capaz? –sabía que amaba las competencias– Si llego al salón del club y no me atrapas, gano.

Estaban en la otra punta de las escaleras y el salón estaba en el segundo piso. Probablemente a ninguno le importó, cuando Amy empezó a correr sin mirar atrás y Shadow le siguió.

* * *

 **Yay! Al fin llegamos a mi capítulo favorito! Me divertí mucho escribiendo la saga de las escondidas. Mes nuevo, capítulo nuevo xD**

 **~Candy~**


	7. Jugando a las escondidas! Parte 2

**Jugando a las escondidas parte 2: Complot**

-A ver, a ver.. Dónde está Knucky

Rouge daba vueltas por el patio, pasaba por los bebederos, por el kisoko… Pasó por las escaleras al primer piso y no les prestó atención. Volvía al kiosko y lo escuchó. Rouge tenía buen oído y estaba segura de que esa era la risa de Knuckles. _"Siempre tan modesto"_ pensó.

-¿Knuckles estás ahí? –no hubo respuesta, obviamente– Si en cinco minutos no te encuentro, ganas ¿Sí? –silencio–. Y también ganas una cita conmigo.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe hueco. Rouge estalló de risa porque ya sabía dónde estaba. _"El muy tonto debe haberse golpeado la cabeza con la escalera..."_.

-¡Holaa! –dijo Rouge asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera.

-Ugh... ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –gritaba Knuckles mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Discúlpame por alimentar tus esperanzas, pero eres terrible escondiéndote –todavía estaba riendo.

Knuckles salió de la escalera y empezaron a subirla para volver al salón.

-Ejem… por cierto, lo que dijiste de la cita…

-… ¡En tus sueños!

* * *

Desde su escondite, Tails veía como Blaze lentamente caía en la locura. Todas las preguntas venían a su mente y estaba muy enojada. ¿Por qué estaban jugando esa revancha después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué era culpa de Silver? ¿Algún día dejaría de ser tan tonto?

-¡Blaze! ¿Estás bien? –el zorro salió de su escondite.

-Tails… es que… estoy cansada de que sea así ¿Nunca va a pensar en los demás? ¿En.. todo lo que hago por él?

Aunque no era muy cercano a Blaze, Tails sabía de quien estaba hablando.

-Deberías decírselo… ¡Yo puedo decírselo! –ofreció–. A veces se aprovecha de tu bondad pero en el fondo sé que él te quie… te aprecia ¿Además no sería muy raro si Silver dejara de ser él?

-Sí, es cierto –pensó sonriéndose a sí misma–. Aunque algún día me gustaría un descanso. No soy su mamá.

-Bueno si actúas un poquito como una

-No te hagas el listo conmigo…

Desde abajo podían ver parte del primer piso. Dos erizos pasaron corriendo por los pasillos abiertos.

-¿Amy?

-¿Shadow?

-Ah, mejor volvamos –Blaze le hizo un gesto a Tails para que la siguiera.

* * *

" _Esto se vería genial si fuera una película de acción"_ pensaba Amy con la mente en blanco.

" _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?"_ Shadow se repetía la pregunta como un mantra, apenas habían pasado cuatro minutos desde que subió las escaleras pero se sentían como quince. _"… no debería usar la falda tan corta… Dios ¿Qué estoy pensando?"_. El aburrimiento le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sí, debía ser eso. Aunque tenerla a ella enfrente no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

Llegaban a la esquina y se escuchaban gritos. Amy miró a su izquierda un momento, y luego volvió los ojos al camino. Reírse al menos la distendió un poco.

-¡Silver!

Por el otro pasillo, Sonic venía pisándole los talones a Silver que tenía un ataque de risa. Dobló por la esquina y continuó a la par de Amy. Ambos se miraron, chocaron los cinco y siguieron riendo. Sonic y Shadow también avanzaron a la par.

-No me digas ¿Te dijo que la atraparas?

-¡¿Tuvieron la misma idea?! –el grito de Shadow se perdió en las risas de los otros dos.

-¿Y por qué crees que son mejores amigos?

* * *

 **Un cap cortín gg pero es necesario pa' dividir la trama**

 **~Candy~**


	8. Jugando a las escondidas! Parte 3

**Jugando a las escondidas parte 3: Recta final**

La escalera al segundo piso estaba a un paso al igual que Sonic y Shadow. No por nada eran los mejores en la clase de educación física, contrastando con la penosa resistencia de Silver y Amy. Ya trastabillando subían de a dos escalones a la vez.

-Hay que escapar, ya no puedo… correr más –dijo Silver, perdiendo aire lentamente.

-¡Terminemos con esto!

Amy tomó a Silver del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró a las escaleras, tomando ventaja de los chicos.

-¡Al salón! –dijo entrando a un salón junto a escaleras. Silver se sostuvo de la puerta, respirando.

-Wow, sí que estás en forma –se burló su amiga.

-¿Esto es trampa? ¿Territorio neutro? Sonic me matará… –dijo entrando en pánico.

-Hey hey calma… Esto es lo que haremos: vamos a esperar a que se alejen, y correrás hasta el salón. ¡Estamos cerca!

-Pero las reglas…

-¡Olvida las reglas! Él hizo trampa, ahora es tu turno –dijo Amy, defensiva.

-¿Desde cuando estás tan vengativa contra tu Sonikku? –observó Silver.

-Malhumor y deseos de ganar, ahora ve

* * *

Esperaron un rato más y abrieron la puerta 1 centímetro. Sonic y Shadow estaban en el lado opuesto, lejos ¡Ese era el momento! Silver salió, muy sigiloso, no lo notaron. Fue entonces cuando hizo una de sus clásicas tonterías patentadas y empezó a correr hacia la meta, sus zapatos haciendo ruido y el piso resonando.

-Nooo idiota –decía Amy, mirando por el ojo de la cerradura.

-¡MALDITO TRAMPOSO CABEZA DE MARIHUANA! – _it's no use_ , era Sonic!

-¡Ay no no no no! –gritaba Silver, casi tropezando.

Un toque y estaba fuera. Sonic se acercaba, en casi tres segundos ya había acortado la distancia que los separaba. La puerta estaba tan cerca… Finalmente Silver alcanzó el picaporte, abrió y prácticamente se lanzó al piso.

-¡SIII! En tu cara Sonic –Silver festejaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, si, felicitaciones tramposo –dijo Sonic viéndolo con odio.

Bueno, solo quedaba ella. Gracias al desastre que hizo Silver, Amy sabía que Shadow no estaba muy lejos...

-Vamos, es ahora o nunca –se dijo.

Amy abrió la puerta lentamente… Shadow seguía del otro lado del pasillo. Respiró aliviada, en verdad ya no importaba si caminaba o corría, así que empezó a correr.

-Vamos.. ya casi

¡Celebrando la victoria! O casi… Amy cayó hacia atrás, producto del freno repentino y Shadow sujetando su brazo. A 5 pasos de la meta.

-¿Así es como termina? Dónde está mi Sweet Victory…

-Lo siento, son las reglas –ugh, tenía esa clásica sonrisa arrogante…

Amy se puso de pie cansada. Si antes estaba enojada, pues ahora lo estaba más. Shadow no la soltaba todavía.

-Deja de apretar tan fuerte, vas a dejarme un moretón en el brazo

En parte Shadow pensó que se lo merecía un poco, al recordar los últimos diez minutos. Y claro, era una tramposa.

-¿Si te suelto vas a empezar a correr?

Amy no podía prometer que eso no fuera cierto. Aunque ya no tenía la voluntad suficiente como para continuar, tenía su orgullo y eso era más importante. Le ofreció su mano.

-Está bien puedes tomarme de la mano, no muerdo

* * *

 **Hi! Hasta unos capítulos no se va a poner tan bueno como esto xD he alcanzado la iluminación. En los próximos caps veremos a Amy sufriendo más de lo normal, no se lo pierdan.**

 **Se me ocurrió una idea para otro fic de Sonic pero primero tengo que terminar todo lo que tengo inconclusoo**

 **~Candy~**


	9. Cuarto oscuro

**_-Hace 6 años-_**

-¡Juguemos a algo!

-¿A qué? ¿A las escondidas?

-No, que aburrido

-¡Al cuarto oscuro!

-¿Cómo se juega eso? –preguntó Sonic.

-Todos nos escondemos en el cuarto a oscuras, y Tails tiene adivinar quién es quién pero sin prender las luces –dijo Silver.

-Eeh ¿Por qué yo?

-El chico del cumpleaños primero

En el cuarto de lavado, Tails cerró la puerta que conectaba con el patio y la habitación quedó casi a oscuras. Se fue por un rato para que los demás se escondieran. La mayoría conocía el juego, se susurraban y reían en la oscuridad.

Silver iba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, tropezándose y perdiéndose. Sonic estaba cerca de Amy, la chica nueva. Lo sabía porque sus brazaletes brillaban en la penumbra.

Fue entonces cuando a un par de chicos, que se hacían los rebeldes, se les ocurrió abrir la puerta trasera y desertar el juego. Amy estaba algo incómoda, el piso era frío y de veras no quería jugar a eso, así que se arrastró como pudo hasta la puerta.

Sonic conocía la casa de Tails de memoria, el mejor lugar para esconderse era al fondo, cerca de la ropa. Con todo para ganar, salió por la puerta trasera y cerró antes de que comenzara el juego. _"Egh las niñas son raras"_ , fue en busca de Amy.

* * *

La encontró en un pasillo camino al patio delantero, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Un poco

-Te invitaré al próximo torneo de Battle Royale, eso sí es divertido

-Tus amigos están locos –dijo tratando de reír–. Gracias por decirle a Tails que me invitara… no conozco a nadie

-¡Está bien, te sentirás como en casa en poco tiempo!

" _EEEH! Es muy positivo"_ ella pensó.

-Quisiera ser más como tú. Eres muy bueno… emm.. Sonic

-¿Qué?

¿Estaría bien decirlo? ¿Decirle que en sus 10 años de vida nunca se había enamorado de nadie hasta que lo conoció? La forma en que le habló en el receso por primera vez, una sonrisa genuina, haciendo todo lo posible por integrarla a su grupo de amigos, invitarla a la fiesta de Tails. _"Es como un príncipe azul"_ , Amy pensó, aún en su fase de cuentos de hada.

-Me gustas ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! –dijo la niña.

¡¿Cómo dijo?! No podía creerlo ¿Enamorada? Sonic se puso nervioso de inmediato, su cara en tonos de rosa que Amy nunca volvió a ver desde ese día.

-Yo… no sé qué decir –dijo Sonic, mirándola.

-Un "te quiero estaría bien"

¿Cómo podía ser tan audaz? Las niñas sí son muy raras. Claro que Amy era una niña bonita, tenía que ser ciego para no darse cuenta, pero él no la veía así.

-Me gustas pero no de…

La cara de Amy se iluminó al instante ¡Serían la pareja perfecta! Mientras tanto Sonic pensaba como decirle que… no. Ella se acercó más y… _"¿Qué hace?"._

Le dio a Sonic un pequeño beso en los labios, como lo había visto en las películas. _"¡Igual que en las telenovelas, mi primer beso!"_ , Amy estaba en las nubes. Sonic por un momento cedió ante ella, pensando _"¿Los adultos hacen esto? No es tan malo"_.

-Perdón, pero no me gustas de esa forma –Sonic dijo poniéndose de pie, regresando a la fiesta.

Amy recuerda haber llorado el momento por varios días, ocultándolo, mientras se volvía extrovertida, más a gusto con ese grupo de amigos locos. Aunque cada año rezaba para que volviera a repetirse.

* * *

 **Flashback-episodio! Además el fic ya tiene un añito! Ya están desapareciendo las primeras entradas del Document Manager waaah~**

 **Que el mundo esté de mi lado para actualizar más este año xD Nos vemos**

 **~Candy~**


	10. ¿Y qué quieren las chicas?

Era simpático, gracioso y hasta podía llegar a ser romántico, es decir, nunca se lo había propuesto pero no podía ser tan difícil, ¿Verdad? Repitió ese pensamiento y los nervios no desaparecían, la situación lo superaba y volvía a empezar. A pesar de todo eso, había logrado acercarse, ahora era un "amigo casual" y eso lo encandilaba más. Nadie es perfecto pero ella irradiaba seguridad, era alegre, responsable…

Sonic llevaba pensando en eso hace algún tiempo, no sabía bien si era amor o no, sólo sabía que tenía que pasar más tiempo con ella.

-¿Sonic? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tails, bendita sea la perspicacia de su mejor amigo.

-Eh, sí

-¿Qué pasa, Sonic? –Amy se dio vuelta para preguntar, ocupaba el asiento delante del suyo–. Llevas días así.

" _¡¿Cómo sabía?!"_ gritaba una vocecita en la cabeza del erizo azul.

-… ¿Me esperas en el receso? Tengo que… contarte algo –dijo pausadamente.

En su cabeza, Amy pensaba lo peor y más ¿Podría ser sobre ella? Era lo mejor que se le ocurría. Desde una confesión de amor hasta un rechazo, _"Estoy delirando demasiado. Aunque sería lindo que pasara eso…"_.

* * *

¿Tenía que ser precisamente Amy? Podía decirse que tenían cierta "historia", pensaba Sonic, reprimiendo aún más sus recuerdos de la infancia. Llegó el momento y le daba mucha vergüenza ir y contarle a su amiga que…

-Me gusta una chica –dijo Sonic mirando a la nada misma.

-¿Q-quien?

-Es Sally, de sexto, no la conoces… –el mundo de Amy se encogió un poco–. No sé cómo decírselo.

Está bien. Pero claro, que está bien. _"Tienes que ayudarlo. No le debes nada, todo está en tu cabeza"._

-Invítala a salir

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan rápido? –Sonic dio un salto.

-… A ver, ¿Qué entiendes por "salir"? –dijo Amy, lentamente superando sus sentimientos.

-Como… una cita formal… –decía Sonic bajando la voz.

-No tiene por qué ser algo serio. Vayan al parque o algo así, lo importante es que seas sutil, por favor

-Uh… –Amy rodó los ojos.

-Ve despacio –dijo ella con una sonrisa–. Si es tan genial como dices, ya se habrá dado cuenta.

-¿Tú crees? –Sonic se sonrojo–. ¡Gracias! Eres la mejor –dijo, lleno de la confianza que necesitaba.

-De nada – _"En serio, de nada"._

* * *

Tal vez las cosas deberían estar cayendo, las paredes rompiéndose y el mañana tan incómodo como podría ser.

Pero el día siguió como siempre… Sonic se quedó dormido en clase, Silver le pidió la tarea, Blaze lo regañó, Tails le dio la razón, Shadow solo la miraba, Rouge le mostró outfits en su celular, Knuckles la interrumpió.

Un día tan mundano como atesorable. _"¿No es el fin del mundo? Igual duele."._

* * *

 **Tengo 50 páginas escritas de esta historia, no la voy a dejar ni aunque me muera** **(ง'̀-'́)ง**

 **En la primera versión que escribí Amy lo tomaba super bien, pero pensé "Obvio que va a estar triste si la batean".**

 **~Candy~**


	11. La cita de Sonic

-¿Tails y Sonic no vienen hoy? –preguntó Blaze escribiendo el reporte del mes.

-Parece que es uno de esos días donde van los niños a la biblioteca y Tails tiene turno –Tails le había avisado a Amy antes de salir.

-¿Y Sonic?

Silver y Knuckles se miraron.

-El chico tiene una cita, déjenlo en paz –dijo Knuckles relajado.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó curiosa Blaze, al tiempo que Rouge le daba un codazo– ¡Rouge! Ah… –se dio cuenta de que miraba a Amy–.

-Lleva meses tratando de hablar con Sally

-¿Qué no está en el último año? –preguntó Blaze.

-Sí, también tiene las mejores notas de la clase, no sé qué está pensando pero se llevan bien –decía Knuckles, hasta que se dio cuenta–… perdón Amy no quería molestarte.

-¿Eh? No, está bien –dijo intentando distraerse para no llorar.

Todos sabían que le gustaba un poco Sonic, era solo que él tenía otros planes.

-El otro día me habló de Sally –se hundió en el escritorio en el que se recargaba–. Y fue tan difícil no llorar.

Amy recordó lo llorona que era cuando eran niños, casi todos sus amigos la habían visto llorar. _"Creo que faltan Rouge, Shadow y Blaze"_. Pero no quería llorar frente a sus amigos, no todavía.

-Llevo años con esta estúpida fantasía de que… de que algún día pase algo. Y no pasa. –dijo, más enojada que triste–. Ya ni sé si lo quiero.

-Amy… –Rouge le dio un abrazo a su amiga, consolándola.

-¿Quieres comprobar eso? –Silver preguntó– Sé dónde están…

-Silver, no–le reprochó Blaze muy seria.

-Me voy a casa –dijo Amy, poniéndose de pie con sus cosas.

-De veras eres el mejor amigo del mundo –dijo Knuckles dándole una palmada a Silver en el hombro.

* * *

Amy sabía que no él no tenía nada contra ella, Silver era su mejor amigo. Habían compartido muchas cosas juntos y seguramente no quería verla triste. Pero no chico, no estaba lista para ver las cosas como son.

Pasó caminando por el parque cerca de la escuela, era un lugar muy bonito. Pronto estaría tirada en la cama dormida, haciendo luto. No debería haber visto más allá, ni a la fuente de agua ni a las estatuas.

-¿Sonic?

" _¿Acaso tengo la suerte más mala del mundo?"_. Porque ahí están, ahí estaban Sonic y Sally conversando, quién sabe, en el fondo del parque. Amy sintió que su teléfono vibraba con una llamada de Silver, miró la pantalla un rato y colgó. Cuando levantó la mirada, se estaban besando.

No hay otra forma más amable de decirlo o de ponerle azúcar al trago amargo. Era el final de la tonta fantasía. Amy tomo distancia para sentarse en una banca. La tarde estaba silenciosa.

-¡Aaaamyy! –escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Esperaba que Sonic no hubiese escuchado.

-Silver baja la voz –dijo Blaze.

¿Acaso toda la tropa la había seguido hasta aquí? ¡Por supuesto! Rouge seguía a Blaze, que seguía Silver tratando de que se callara. Knuckles y Shadow no sabían mucho cómo actuar en ese momento, pero allí estaban también.

-Por favor perdóname Amy –Silver se sentó a su lado y le dio un abrazo. Ella no devolvió el gesto–. No quería que siguieras ilusionada por tanto tiempo y… es mi culpa.

Ella le abrazó entonces. Se sentía mal por su amigo y le dolía ver a Sonic, no era su culpa.

-Soy un tonto

-Totalmente –dijo Knuckles.

-Así es muchacho –dijo Rouge.

-Soy un tonto, un cabeza de marihuana y…

-¡Jajaja, basta! No tu culpa ni tienes que sentirte mal –se separó de él riendo. Se puso de pie y tomó su mochila–. Ya sé que es temprano todavía, pero voy a caminar a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nada de eso, nosotros vamos contigo –dijo sorprendentemente Shadow. Era el último de quien esperaban esa línea.

Nadie dijo más nada, se guardaron el asombro para ellos mismos y caminaron dejando a Sonic y Sally en su mundo ajenos a todo.

-Gracias por acompañarme, no era necesario, en serio estoy bien –dijo Amy mirando hacia la calle, y a sus amigos. Luego de despedirse entró a su casa.

A Silver todavía le extrañaba que Amy no hubiera llorado aún, no era por ser malo, pero así era ella de emociones fuertes. Ese ya no era asunto suyo, parecía.


End file.
